Angst Day: Upon the silent sky
by bluename
Summary: Angst Day 2009 entry. It began like any other fight against Valerie....but the ending was something he never saw coming. That day the sky went silent. Rated T for character death. ONESHOT.


_**PLEASE NOTICE:**_

_**1. There was no time for editing!!! YES, this is UNEDITED, so soooorryyyy for any kind of stupid reckless mistakes . (If you find something incomprehensible please tell me :D)**_

_**2. Its really short XD**_

_**3. I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM, hell that would be awesome!**_

_**4. Rated T for character death.**_

_**Ok so I forgot about Angst Day and wrote this really quickly, so that's why it's unedited and so short, but I at least made it in time XD SHAME ON ME XD**_

* * *

Angst Day:

Upon the silent sky

The sun started to set as the day ended. Slowly it became the moon's turn to wake.

The birds liked to sing during the sunset as they announced that their time to rest was coming.

While the sky's colors were turning from a soft blue into different tones of red, orange and purple, upon the colorful sky a battle, that had been going for a couple of hours already, could be seen from below.

Blasts came striking against the buildings, the loud '_**BANG'**_ that they made echoed through the streets, and some windows will always break every now and then. Thought the citizens of Amity Park really didn't pay attention to these constant aggressions towards the infrastructure of their home town since these kinds of battles were common for them after so many years suffering from ghosts attacks.

* * *

.

.

.

Behind the dark mask of the Red Huntress lay the face of Casper High's student Valerie Grey, and upon her face a gesture of anger towards her target below.

The target was Danny Phantom.

Her fury had not subdued after so long; she was always vigilant, always waiting for her time of revenge which had blinded her from accepting any excuses from the so called hero of Amity Park. Her surroundings would be completely erased from her mind every time she locked eyes on the ghost boy, and today was no exception.

At the same time, Danny couldn't do much but "run" away from her; Valerie's attacks had become much more intense as time passed since both her skills had improved as she had grown impatient.

.

.

Blast after Blast, attack after attack, he dodged. Never daring to attack back unless it was extremely necessary because he knew that behind that anger lay the Valerie he cared about: the oblivious girl that for some reason was completely unable to connect Danny Phantom and Daniel Fenton to be same person. But it was the best like this, they were really good friends, and he was afraid that if she found out the girl would hate his human side too; and being attacked at school constantly too wasn't something he wanted to experience.

So the battle went on. Phantom dodging; Grey shooting.

That was, until she lost her temper (much more).

For a moment the attacks stopped, and raising an eyebrow the halfa turned around though still going forwards. He saw Valerie hovering on her red and black board a couple of feet in the air above still chasing him, but at the same time taking out something from the back of her suit. She took the strange red and white capsule that from afar he could barely see, and placed it inside a gun that was hanging on her belt.

Danny had never seen neither that gun nor the capsule that, he now understood, was a bullet. The weapon was completely white and looked new, Valerie's angry expression was reflected on the shiny weapon, but this was something that was away from Danny's viewing reach.

Now she looked up, the ghost boy who had been flying backwards now turned around and accelerated. Curiosity could kill and he knew that just well, and he had tried his luck with the Huntress for way too long already. Danny had no idea what neither the gun nor the bullet did, and he really didn't want to find out.

So the halfa dived towards the earth, which was by the time really far away, trying to find a much safer place to hide. He didn't like to do this too much because the probability of people getting hurt was greater, and thus the reason why he always led the Huntress really up into the sky. But now he had no choice, and his chance of finally getting away would also increase.

On the other side Valerie kept following the boy, also diving down as he did, waiting for the right moment. These new bullets that she had found in her room a week before along with the gun were scant, but very effective since she had already tried them on other ghosts. Thought the Huntress hasn't used the bullet with the ghost boy because there was never the right opportunity until now. The ghost had led her really up into the sky and this made it easier to hit him having so little obstacles in the way, and she also knew that Phantom was really tired after being shot, and having to dodge her attacks, for two hours.

But Valerie also knew that the ghost wasn't stupid so it was highly probable that he had already figured out that the new weapon was dangerous, and that being near the floor, with so many things on the way, was the brightest thing to do; so she had to hit him now or never, before it became impossible.

Valerie took up the gun and aimed; gingerly aimed.

Danny accelerated, glancing back a second, and then heading down again.

The gun was loaded.

They were getting near the ground; every second faster.

.

.

.

.

**_'BANG'_**

.

There was no sound that followed; even the birds' song had faded away.

And suddenly there was the shining silhouette of a blade that the Huntress took from her belt.

The bullet hit.

The scream of pain which had taken too long, finally came:

**"AHHHHHHHHH"**

......Continuously as the Red Huntress smiled as her target slowed down.......

....and every second they were much more near the grown as the gap between each other shortened. A blade pointing at his heart; a smile upon her face; a ghost falling unconscious.

* * *

Danny slowly fell down; the wind blowing past his face and clothes taking away his phantom form and leaving a human Danny falling aimlessly to the ground.

But Valerie was going too fast; she didn't know about his human form.

The crashing sounds of bones echoed as Danny hit the ground.

The knife of the Huntress piercing his heart.

When Valerie was already on top of him: it was too late.

The blood tricking through his flesh, and the white t-shirt........and the knife.

An audible _"HUH?"_ filled of incredibility and pain coming from Grey's mouth could be heard....

...and along with it the awakened moon rising upon the starts to announce that darkness had finally swollen up the day.

* * *

_**OMG what kind of author am I? to end it like that? -bangs head against comp-**_

_**I feel terrible now.........**_

_**But I know that I would completely RUIN the end if I continued plus come on its Angst Day, today this kinds of endings doesn't sound so bad; do they? **__**-crickets-**_

_**mehhh anyways......not planning on continuing this so imagine the ending u like :D XD Or maybe I will…..depending on how bad I feel about this story (seriously there's like no plot whatsoever….crappy me strikes again!)**_

_**Wait a moment....:O Why do I always write about Valerie cutting Danny with a blade?? It's like **__Fighting for Surprises** 2 or something...REALLY!!**_

_**Anyways…..**_

_**HAPPY ANGST DAY!!!!!!!!WOOOOOTT!!!**_

_**Sorry for the crappiness of this XD**_

_**Have a nice day!**_

_**Thanks for reading :D**_

_**-Blue**_


End file.
